1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor for an electric power tool configured such that a rotor having a magnet is radially disposed on the inner side of a stator having winding wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a brushless motor for the electric power tool is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-269396.
In the brushless motor for the electric power tool disclosed in Patent Document 1, a rotor having a magnet is radially disposed on the inner side of a stator having winding wires. The outer peripheral surface of the rotor is covered with a thin sintered neodymium magnet that is formed in a cylindrical shape.